


Love Like Oxygen

by Geeky_Ren



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Patient Jungkook, Therapist Yoongi, TherapistXpatient, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Ren/pseuds/Geeky_Ren
Summary: My hands were shaking, nerves building up in my stomach as I followed the secretary down the hall.We came to a halt in front of a large wooden door as the women turned around.“It’s just through this door, Dr. Min will be waiting for you” She spoke up with a soft smile before she walked away.I reached my hand out to the doorknob, contemplating on whether to make a run for it or to enter.Deciding Namjoon would probably pester me for hours if I didn’t go I stepped forward, my hand shaking as I turned the doorknob.The door creaked open slowly revealing a cozy looking little room with some chairs and a little coffee corner.A man was standing in front of the coffee machine, softly humming along to some song I couldn’t quite recognize.As I stepped into the room he turned around, a soft smile adorning his beautiful features.I froze as he slowly walked over to me, reaching out his hand.“Hello you must me Jungkook, my name is Min Yoongi and I will be your therapist, nice to meet you.” He spoke up as he reached me.Slowly I lifted my hand to shake his.“Nice to meet you too Mr. Yoongi.” I whispered, as the nerves in my stomach seemed to disappear slowly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heey everyone,  
> this story is Based on an AU by @Sugakookielove (on twitter) in which Yoongi is a Psychologist and Jungkook is his new patient. So go show her lots of love for these awesome AU's.  
> Also this is my first time really writing a story like this so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> *Be warned!! in this story both of Jungkook's parents died and he doesn't really see his brother, you will find out more later in the story.*

“Come on Jungkook you can’t stay locked up here forever, you need help” Namjoon said, standing in the doorway to my bedroom.  
Ever since that one night about two months ago I haven’t left my room, scared to go into the outside world again.  
“I can’t Namjoon you know that, please don’t make me” I whispered softly, playing with a loose threat on my sleeve.  
Namjoon sighed as he walked closer, sitting next to me on the bed.  
“I know that it’s scary to go out again, really I do but you can’t stay like this Kookie”  
I just shrugged, not meeting Namjoon’s gaze.  
I already know the look on his face anyways, a look of pity just like everyone else.  
“I found a really good therapist close by Kookie please just go there once, after that if you really don’t like I will leave you alone.” Namjoon said, handing me an appointment card before he walked away.  
That’s how I agreed to go, thinking he would finally leave me alone if I just went once.

 

Three days later Namjoon took me to the clinic for my first appointment.  
After we checked in at the front desk we were led to a waiting room.  
I sat down on one of the chairs next to Namjoon, Nervously tapping my foot against the hardwood floor.  
“It will be alright, just relax Kookie” Namjoon said as he rests a reassuring hand on my leg.  
“Do you really have to wait here though, can’t you just come with me?” I asked, making my best pouty face at Namjoon.  
“I’m sorry Kookie those are the rules, but nice try.” Namjoon said before the door to the waiting room opened.  
“Jeon Jungkook?” the lady from earlier asked.  
Nervously I raised my hand as the women turned to me with a smile.  
“Follow me” she said before turning around.

 

My hands were shaking, nerves building up in my stomach as I followed the secretary down the hall.  
We came to a halt in front of a large wooden door as the women turned around.  
“It’s just through this door, Dr. Min will be waiting for you” She spoke up with a soft smile before she walked away.  
I reached my hand out to the doorknob, contemplating on whether to make a run for it or to enter.  
Deciding Namjoon would probably pester me for hours if I didn’t go I stepped forward, my hand shaking as I turned the doorknob.  
The door creaked open slowly revealing a cozy looking little room with some chairs and a little coffee corner.  
A man was standing in front of the coffee machine, softly humming along to some song I couldn’t quite recognize.  
As I stepped into the room he turned around, a soft smile adorning his beautiful features.  
I froze as he slowly walked over to me, reaching out his hand.  
“Hello you must me Jungkook, my name is Min Yoongi and I will be your therapist, nice to meet you.” He spoke up as he reached me.  
Slowly I lifted my hand to shake his.  
“Nice to meet you too Mr. Yoongi.” I whispered, as the nerves in my stomach seemed to disappear slowly.

After the small introduction Yoongi led me to a couch telling me to sit down and make myself comfortable.  
“Do you want something to drink?” he asked as he walked over to the counter.  
“some tea please.” I said, looking around the room in interest.  
It didn’t really seem like your typical Therapy room.  
A shelf full of books lined the right wall, with some band posters here and there and a small music player in the corner.  
He must like music then I thought to myself before I focused my attention back on Yoongi, who just came back with two mugs in his hand.  
He carefully placed both mugs on the table in front of me before he sat down on a chair on the opposite side.

“Well Jungkook we will begin with some formal paperwork stating your name, age and things like that and after that we can talk about anything you like, sounds good?”  
I nodded slowly, following Yoongi’s movements as he pulled out a notebook and a pen.

So name:  
_**Jeon Jungkook**_

Age:  
_**Nineteen**_

Date of birth:  
_**September 1, 1997**_

Height:  
_**1,78M**_

Living situation:  
_**I live with my cousin Namjoon.**_

Work or school:  
_**Graduated in dance and music this year, No work yet.**_

Hobbies:  
_**I like dancing, singing and drawing.**_

Parents:  
_**Euhm they are both diseased.**_

Other family members or relatives:  
_**One older brother and my older cousin.**_

Any allergies:  
_**No allergies.**_

Any use of medication for health issues:  
_**No.**_

Any history of mental health issues in the family:  
_**Not that I know.**_

Alright Jungkook that was it for the questions today.  
I will give you some papers later which you can just fill in at home, but for now we will just talk.  
“Anything you want to talk about now?” Yoongi asked, putting his notebook down and looking at me with a soft smile.  
“I… I don’t know” I answered, nervously playing with the sleeves of my hoodie.  
“It’s alright you can take all the time you need, we don’t have to talk about anything today.  
It’s just important that you get to know me and learn to trust me enough to talk.” He said before it was silent for a while.  
“How about this for every question I ask you, you can ask one too. About anything you want to know, sound okay?” Yoongi said, adjusting his position in the chair.  
“Okay” I answered after a while, staring at the untouched cup of tea in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey,  
> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter but this one is just to let you all know a little bit about the story line.  
> the next chapter will be way longer I promise :P


End file.
